


Parasite Attack

by StarDust3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, first story on this site, may or may not be a prologue to a bigger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: No one knows when they will become the host for a certain parasite. All AUs have been warned to keep wary of any travelers from other AUs. Someone who does not fit in San's universe arrives. Sans might becomes its next host.





	Parasite Attack

Crunch.

Sans jerks awake at the sound of snow crunching. No one should be out here yet. This isn’t part of the script, of all the resets this never happened. He slowly sits up, eyes narrow and body tense. He waits, nothing is out of place or sounds off.

Sans starts to doubt he heard anything. He sighs and slouch back down, using his arms as a cushion he closes his eyes and relaxes. He really is tense if crunching snow has him ready to fight-

Bam.

Sans is pinned underneath someone, his eyes are assaulted by bright colors. Both of his hands are pinned by his head and the other’s weight is keeping him from teleporting. He notices the attacker has a bright hat and bright clothes, large shades with neon letters, YOLO, are all he sees as his attacker leans down.

“chill brah, the less ya struggle the easier it’ll be fer us both.”

That voice...it’s his, but not. It’s softer and he the accent is so wrong.

“get off,” he hisses at the abomination above him. His left eye glows, he’s about to check this horrifying clone when the other reaches up and removes his glasses.

No.

No.

No.No.No.No.No.

Sans is frozen in fear as he stares at the other’s sockets above him. The right socket is empty, void of anything. The right socket has a soul, a shattered soul growing fainter as he watched. Then it disappeared altogether.

“i’d say i appreciate this brah, but i’m starving,” the clone says above him. Then a sickly yellow orb covered in red veins appeared in the socket the shattered soul had disappeared from. Sans can’t move, his body was frozen.

Why can’t he move?

Dark purple started creeping out of the socket. Tentacles, this thing has tentacles. He stares at that disgusting yellow orb and hopes to find something there to get him out of this, anything. All he finds is hunger.

The tentacles push out the rest of the purple creature. For a second everything stills, Sans stares at the purple thing and realizes too late what’s happening. This is the parasite F-

The parasite lands on his face crawls into his left socket.

He screams.

////////

“i cut it close there, brah. didn’ think Glitchy would chase me so far. now time to change,” he says cheerfully. He snaps his left hand and the clothes on his new body change into his with a flash of rainbow light. He picks up his sunglasses from the dust pile and pats his clothes to get rid of the dust that fell on him. He places the shades back on, hiding the cracking soul from view.

“theres we go,” he pulls a skateboard from his inventory and he jumps through a rainbow portal. A cry of anguish comes from behind him, probably about the dust pile. It’s amazing how emotional monsters get over a pile of dust.

He lands back where he started looking for a host, he looks at all of the pictures with names and figures as he glides through Inky's place. There, his long purple tongue slowly swipes over his teeth. Dancetale, that sounds delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever in Undertale, i'm actually really nervous about how this has turned out. Feedback welcome. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: I went back and tweaked some things, nothing big.


End file.
